ghostwriterteamfandomcom-20200213-history
"Just in Time"
Ghostwriter leaves the team at the end of the previous story. He senses that someone is in serious trouble, and races through a void to find them and help. Meanwhile, Lenni, Jamal and the team meet to solve what may be their biggest case yet--find Ghostwriter. When the ghost turns up again, he seems faint and tired. So, the team writes messages for him to read so that, somehow, he may regain his strength. Later, the team learns that Ghostwriter is trying to help two kids that are "in this room." But no one can see them. But Jamal deduces that if the kids are not present now, they may have been present then. The team realizes that Ghostwriter has traveled back through time. However, this weakens Ghostwriter so much so that he has trouble "lifting" words from a page. Furthermore, something is about to happen in the past that may affect Jamal's future. Can Ghostwriter and the team help the kids in the past solve their mystery? Will the past change Jamal's future forever? Plot Part 1 Intro (to be added) Story (to be added) Part 2 Rewind (to be added) Story (to be added) Part 3 Rewind (to be added) Story (to be added) Part 4 Rewind The show's narrator explains to the viewers in case they have forgotten what previously happened in the arc. The facts: Ghostwriter has been traveling back in time, to the year, 1928. Time-traveling has been him very weak. He's trying to help two young children named Frank and Catherine, who lived in Jamal's house 65 years ago, solve a case where Frank is being accused for stealing a silver tea set from his foster family, the Cannellan's. If the case isn't solved, Catherine's father will send Frank to the Home for Wayworth Boys. Plus, Ghostwriter tells the team that it's important to prove Frank's innocence and solve the case because it will save the team. So the team teaches Frank and Catherine on how to make a casebook. Frank and Catherine have three suspects. The first Miller Filmore Smith, who visited the house prior to the theft. There's Mrs. Boyle, the housekeeper, she doesn't like Frank. Last, There's Lucy, Catherine's younger sister, she has been snooping around reading Frank's hidden family letters. Frank fears that he'll never become a doctor and Ghostwriter sends the team an important message. Then Catherine tells Frank that since Ghostwriter's friends live in the future, they can ask them to look back to newspaper articles from 1928 to see if the case was ever solved and find the identity of the culprit. So, by reading articles from 1928, the team finds out that the Miller Filmore Smith's real name was Raynard Wilcox, who only pretended to be a brushman and he was the one who stole the tea set. However, the article starts to disappear from newspaper, if the team doesn't get this information to Frank and Catherine in time, history could change forever. But, Ghostwriter is having trouble sending the message to them. Elsewhere, Jamal is worried about his dad, who is very sick in the hospital. Can Ghostwriter send the message to Frank and Catherine in time? Story The arc resumes with Catherine waiting for Ghostwriter's return in 1928. He succeeds in bringing the information from the future to Catherine's casebook. Lucy, Catherine's sister is putting Frank's family letters back in the hiding place when Catherine goes down to the basement and catches her there. She asked what she was doing there and where was Frank. Lucy tells her that Frank ran away and took his things with him. Catherine calls out to Frank, but he doesn't answer. Catherine was surprised when she finds out that Lucy know about his secret hiding place, but Catherine didn't know about it. Lucy said that she had reading Frank's letters and his journal when he wasn't around. Catherine tells Lucy that they were private and questioned her of why she did a rotten thing. Lucy tells her that Catherine and Frank are telling each other things without her. But her actions were inexcusable. Rather than fight with Lucy, Catherine tries to convince her to help her find Frank and clear his name so that their father won't send him away. However, Lucy wants him to leave because since his arrival, Catherine never plays with her anymore and thinks she likes Frank better than her. Catherine apologizes and promises that she'll play with her and never keep secrets from her unless Lucy can help her find Frank. With Catherine's promise, Lucy ask her about who Ghostwriter. With no choice, Catherine writes down a message to him, as long as Lucy doesn't tell anybody about him. With Lucy's promise, Catherine tells her that Ghostwrite is a good ghost and that his friends are trying to help the sisters find Frank and clear his name. But Lucy doesn't believe her, while Catherine tells her that his friends live in the future in the year 1993. Still, Lucy doesn't believe her, thinking she was making everything up so she'll help her. Catherine tells her that she wasn't and that his message come from the future. Plus, they can communicate with Ghostwriter through writing. In order to believe Catherine, Lucy offers to write to him. Catherine reminds her that she can't see him because he is invisible to strangers except her and Frank. Still, Lucy wants to write and find out for herself. Catherine hands Lucy her Ghostwriter pen and Lucy writes: MY NAME IS LUCY. IF YOU'RE REAL, LET ME SEE YOU. When Ghostwriter didn't appear, Lucy gets angry with Catherine tries to leave the basement. Catherine pleads Lucy to believe her and come back, then Ghostwriter appeared to Lucy for the first time, asking her to help. Lucy is stunned, but realizes that he is real. Ghostwriter's appearance was enough to convince Lucy to help out. Lucy shows Catherine one of the letters from Frank's hiding place she accidently dropped. But she doubts it will be of any help. Catherine asks her to read the letter aloud, believing that there might be a clue in it. Lucy reads the letter. Hearing the letter, Catherine learns that Frank's father was on his way to California to find employment and was on a train because he was mailing letters from an station and mentioned an conductor. Catherine adds that he was going to save his money to return to his family so that they can enjoy the rest of their lives together. But Lucy didn't say that, she said that in the letter that they were going to enjoy the Twentieth Century together. But Catherine reminded Lucy that they are living in the 20th century. Lucy shows Catherine was she read. The Twentieth Century are capitalized. Catherine thought Mr. Flynn made a mistake, but Lucy believes that the Twentieth Century is the name of a train like the poster on Frank's bed. Catherine sees the poster and realizes that Lucy was right. They think Frank is going to California to find his father. The girls suggest that if they hurry to the train station, they might catch up with him. But they hear their father calling out for Frank. They fear that if their father finds out that Frank ran away, he won't let his daughters go after him. Lucy comes up with an plan; she will go find Frank, while Catherine stalls their father. When their father enter's Frank's room, Lucy hides under the covers, posing as Frank, while Catherine take her father back to the room so that they can talk. After getting Dr. Canellan out of the basement, Lucy gets out of the covers and sneaks out of the basement to find Frank, taking the casebook and the Ghostwriter pen with her. Back in 1993, Jamal and his grandma CeCe, return home, exhausted from the hospital. Jamal noticed that his father looked really sick. CeCe knows, but there was nothing they can do about it tonight. She tells her grandson that in the morning, doctors will take more tests and x-rays and believes that they won't find anything serious. But Jamal worries that they will find something serious. Grandma tells him that doctors will help him get better, he is at a good hospital and that he'll get the best care there is since Jamal's mother works that the same hospital. Jamal wants his grandmother to promise him that she'll tells him the truth about anything no matter how bad it is, since he is now older and he can take it. CeCe promises that she will tell him the truth and is proud of the way Jamal is handling a tough situation. She will now have to treat him like a mature young man he was now becoming. Back to 1928, Catherine tells her father that Raynard Wilcox only pretended to be a brushman, which is how he got into other people's homes. When the owners left their rooms, he would steal any valuable silver they had. But Dr. Canellan doesn't believe her, but Catherine begs her to believe her and to call the police. When he asked her about how she got the information, she tells him that she was reading about the robberies in the police Gazette, which surprises her father. Catherine admits that Gazettes Lucy found where hers and not Franks, and that she had been reading them way before Frank's arrival. Dr. Canellan is upset by this, but Catherine revealed that she has had an fascination about mysteries and crime stories. But decided that they cannot talk about it now and she insists that her father call the police. Still, Dr. Canellan isn't sure, but Catherine begs repeatedly. Dr. Canellan finally gives in and asks her to go get Frank. Catherine yells for Frank, but her father tells her to go get him. Thinking that Lucy and Frank didn't return, she tries to stall much longer, until he finally returned. As Dr. Canellan called the police, Frank revealed that Lucy got him from the train station. Catherine told him that she had one of his father's letter they used to find him. He originally thought that she was up to her dirty tricks, until she showed him the casebook and Ghostwriter wanted her to help them. Catherine is glad that Frank returned and she tells him the Ghostwriter and his friends sent them the message they needed and Dr. Canellan is on the phone with the police. They hope that the police will help them otherwise, Frank is sunk. Back to 1993, Jamal answers the front door and it's Lenni, Gaby, Tina, and Alex. Jamal originally thought it was his father at the door. Alex asked if Mr. Jenkins was coming home. Jamal tells them that he was and learned from his mother that he just got better all of a sudden. He also explains that when doctors took an x-ray of his father, the shadow of his heart disappeared. Like it was never there. Jamal believes that something was wrong with the x-ray machine. Everyone is happy to hear that, but they tell Jamal, who was wondering about Ghostwriter, that they haven't heard from him. It was hard for him to take the message to Frank and Catherine. They are until sure if he made it back to 1928. Then, when Alex asked Jamal if he heard of Frank Flynn (in their time), Grandma CeCe overheard it and mentions of an Dr. Frank Flynn. Alex asked if she heard of him, she tells them that she will never for get him. She reveals that he as the doctor who saved Mr. Jenkins' life years ago. She tells Jamal and his friends that when Mr. Jenkins was born, he had a tiny hole in his heart and by the time he was four years old, he became so sick, his parents fear they were going to loose him. Because he was so little, doctors couldn't operate on him. Jamal's grandparents were so worried that their son was going to die. However, Dr. Frank Flynn, who was head of surgery at Brooklyn Children's hospital and had been experiencing new surgery techniques, convinced the Jenkins to let him operate on their son and he survived. Everyday, CeCe was thankful for Dr. Flynn for saving her son's life. She asked on why they wanted to know about, but she changed her mind because of their stuttering. She invites the kids to stick around and decorate the house to prepare for Mr. Jenkins' homecoming. As she leaves the living to bake a cake, Jamal finds the story all to weird. This makes the team realize by what Ghostwriter said about helping Frank will save the team. If Frank didn't grow up to be a doctor, Mr. Jenkins would have died when he was four years old, meaning that Jamal would have never been born and that Lenni, Alex, Gaby, and Tina would have never met Ghostwriter and there would have been no Ghostwriter team. But as usual, Gaby doesn't get it. But, now the team had to rescue them since he save the team. They wonder how did they begin to look. Gaby said that Grandma Cece mentioned that Frank worked at Brooklyn Children's Hospital and believed that if they find him he can tell them whatever happened to Ghostwriter and help them get him back. Both Alex and Gaby volunteer to go to the hospital to invite him to the Jenkins' house. At the party, Jamal is happy that his father is home and feeling better. Mr. Jenkins thought his mother would be writing an obituary. Tina is confused on what an obituary is. Mr. Jenkins tell her that an obituary is an notice people place in an newspaper when somebody dies, and tells readers about the life of the deceased person and the family members that were left behind. Cece asked if her son should lie down, but he insists that he is feeling great and is feeling hungry to eat his whole Homecoming cake. As everyone laughed, Alex and Gaby return to Jamal's place and he tells them that his father is feeling great. Although that was great to hear, Alex and Gaby tell Jamal, Lenni, and Tina that the adult Frank died May 1st 1992. This shocks Jamal and the others, since they left like they wrote to him and he was a kid like them. Alex said that he was a kid... in 1928. Jamal is crushed. He wanted to meet Frank and thank him for not only saving his father's life but for saving the team. Lenni believed that without Frank, they have no way of bringing Ghostwriter back. Jamal thought that Frank had gotten married years later and told his family about Ghostwriter. He also thought that if they get in touch with Frank's family, they can help them find Ghostwriter. But they don't know where to look. Tina suggested that they can read the obituaries in the newspaper, since Mr. Jenkins told them that families are mentioned in obituaries. While Jamal stayed at home, Alex, Lenni, Gaby, and Tina head to the library and the librarian hands them an obituary of Frank Flynn. Alex reads Frank's obituary, it was revealed that he died at Memorial Hospital in Brooklyn at the age of 76 and was the former head surgeon at Brooklyn Children's Hospital. Born in Ireland and raised in New York, he dedicated his career to helping people who couldn't afford medical care and was an pioneer of heart surgery for children, which was how he he saved Mr. Jenkins when he was four years old. It was also revealed that he is survived by his wife, Catherine Canellan Flynn, who is an author. This meant that Frank and Catherine married years after busting Raynard Wilcox. Knowing that Catherine would know about Ghostwriter, the team wondered how they were going to find her. Lenni tells them that Frank's obituary mentioned that Catherine is an author and suggested that they can ask the librarian on how to find her. They asked the librarian on how to get in touch with an author. She tells them that by contacting the author's publisher and to find an publisher, it is listed in front of their book and the publisher prints the author's books in front and their address is on the next page so they can write to them. When Alex asked about any books written by Catherine Canellan Flynn, the librarian said she does and it was revealed that Catherine has written a lot of wonderful detective stories, due to her fascination with mysteries at a young age. The librarian tells the kids that Catherine does most of her research in the library. When she shows them the woman Gaby bumped into earlier, they learn that she is Catherine Canellan Flynn. They celebrate excitedly, but the librarian tells them to keep their voices down since they were in an library. They cheered quietly. Cast Ghostwriter Team *Sheldon Turnipseed as Jamal Jenkins *Blaze Berdahl as Lenni Frazier *David López as Alejandro 'Alex' Fernandez *Mayteana Morales as Gabriella 'Gaby' Fernandez *Tram-Anh Tran as Tina Nguyen Co-Stars *Marcella Lowery as Grandma "CeCe" Jenkins *Dean Irby as Reginald Harmony "Reggie" Jenkins *Laurie Klatscher as The Librarian. *Augusta Dabney as Adult Catherine Canellan *Grace Johnston as Young Catherine Canellan *Stephi Lineburg as Lucy Canellan *Louis Todaro as Frank Flynn *Thomas Schall as Dr. Canellan *Cynthia Crumlish as Mrs. Annie Boyle *Charles Mann as The Coal Man *William Hill as Raynard Wilcox Notes *Although Rob didn't appear in this arc, Ghostwriter still mentioned him to Catherine and Frank when he told them who his friends were. The Full Story Arc Ghostwriter Just In Time Episode 1 Ghostwriter Just In Time Episode 2 Ghostwriter Just In Time Episode 3 Ghostwriter Just In Time Episode 4 Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes